Catch Me If You Can
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: With Netto's hyperactivity, what better way to get it out is to let him run? It may just cause Laika and Enzan to join him. Friendship fic, fluff.


Hikari Netto had jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and began laughing as he sped around in circles, giggling madly. "Netto-kun! Slow down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Rock scolded, but Netto ignored him, laughing harder. Enzan and Laika had gotten out of the car and were leaning against it, exchanging looks as they watched the somewhat naive boy run around. Enzan shrugged lightly and gave a one one-sided smile and shook his head, laughing softly. "He'll never change" He said quietly. Laika on the otherhand, merely rolled his eyes and snorted. "Maybe that's a good thing." He replied. They both looked at eachother and nodded, knowing what they meant. 

Netto giggled and came to a stop next to them, grinning ear to ear. "Come on, you two! Don't be such stick in the muds!" He said, laughing again. Laika arched a brow and Enzan smirked. "Why should we?" They both said in unison. Netto shrugged, before turning and plugging Rock into one of the monitors close by and set his PET down in the car and unzipped his orange vest, shrugged it off, (To which Enzan and Laika were nearly slack-jawed) and set it down too, before taking his PET holder off as well and throwing it on the pile. He was about to run off again, but stopped, reached up, and slipped the blue headband off his head and set it gently on his vest before running a hand through his untamed spikey brown hair and grinned widely. "Ahh! Much better." At seeing the surprised looks from the other two, he shrugged. He stretched and began to run around again, laughing happily while yelling 'I'm free, I'm free!'

Rock laughed quietly and watched his Operator run around. "I hope he never changes..." He said quietly to himself. "Why's that?" Came a voice behind him. He jumped and spun around, only to see Blues and Searchman there. He smiled and shrugged. "Netto-kun's one of the nicest and friendliest person I've ever met. It's selfish of me to say it, I know. But I hope that doesn't change about him. I hope he never loses that about him. He has something that can make anyone smile, and I envy that. He should stay that way, not become someone that forgets what true happiness is." He said. Searchman arched a delicate orange brow and Blues slightly stiffened, but shrugged. Rock sighed slightly and turned back to watching Netto run, another smile instantly breaking out onto his face. "Sometimes I just wish I could be out there and run with him, that would be so fun..." His smiled dropped a bit, but he shook his head and laughed softly. "Still, I don't know what I'd do myself if I was out there in the real world outside of Crossfusion. There's so much to living..." He said.

Blues and Search exchanged looks, before looking back at the smaller Navi. "But you're partially alive, so that counts as something. While I'm just data." Blues said. Rock turned and shook his head. "The Saito.BAT files may link me to Netto-kun and in some form or another make me a bit more different from you, but I'm still an A.I. Program. In some form or another, I think all of us are living. We may not be exactly human, but who says we aren't alive? We may have been 'programmed' to feel, and there are limitations, but if our A.I.'s are so advanced, who says we don't learn more then our program allows?" He questioned. Blues and Search were silent, unable to answer the navi, for they themselves weren't sure. The Navi suggested something they didn't know. Merely shrugging Rock sighed. "Don't worry about it, I'm probably wrong." He stated, before turning back to watch once more.

Enzan and Laika were still watching the brunette run around, wondering how the boy had so much energy. Enzan was barely containing the urge to smile and laugh at the other but managed to keep his face straight. Laika just watched, eyes moving along with the boy's movements. Pretty good Netto jogged up, grinned, and grabbed both of them, pulling them from where they were, making them stumble to keep their balance. "Come on!" He urged, tugging them both. Laika resisted alot more then Enzan did, and shook his head, pulling away. "I don't feel like it." He sniffed. Netto sighed and let go. "Suit yourself." He grinned at Enzan and poked him hard. "You're it." He said softly, a large grin coming across his face. Enzan blinked several times, and before he could react with anything, Netto took off running and giggling. Enzan watched for a few seconds, before stretching for a moment and sprinting off after the brunette, determined to catch him. No one challenged Ijuuin Enzan and got away with it. Absolutely no one.

Laika watched with amusement as Enzan chased Netto around the grassy plain, coming close to catching the boy at times. Enzan had made a final last ditch attempt and did a quick turn, using the momentum to shoot right by Net and tap him before turning again and dashing off. Enzan's laugh rang across the place as Netto yelled 'No fair!' at him. Rock watched and started giggling madly. "Who knew Enzan had it in him." He said. Blues shrugged. "Enzan-sama wasn't always like he was, even he ran around and did this like this as a child." He said. Rock's look turned sad for a moment. "It's sad to think that they still are kids, and yet they're so grown up." He said. Blues shrugged again. "We all are who we have to be. But I do think some of Netto's personality has affected them both in some ways." Searchman nodded. "Laika-sama isn't always that.. stern anymore when it comes to working with either of them. Though he still tries to convince himself that he can do things himself - Which I don't doubt he could - But he still doesn't seem to mind much anymore, it's just his pride that gets in the way." He stated. Blues agreed. "Enzan-sama, too. Although, Enzan's swollowed his pride quite a few times with Netto. I think Netto's cracking through their thick skulls in some way or another." He stated. Rock smiled. "True. I'm just afraid that some of his worser habits will wear off on them." He said. Search snorted. "Not likely. Although, I do remember Laika being rather lazy when he was younger. I believe he told the drill instructor to shut the hell up and leave him alone once." He said with a small grin.

Blues hid a laugh behind a cough and Rock giggled madly. "It makes me wonder sometimes... Is it just me, or has all of them gained some kind of trait from one another? Netto's still the same mostly, but he seems to think things through alot more, he seems more serious when it comes to important things, even. He still slacks when it comes to homework, but he concentrates and goes real serious when he does it instead of complaining these days." He said. There was a small silence as the other two thought. Blues nodded. "Enzan does seem to show more signs of openess at times. I mean, he's complimented the secretary at IPC on more then one ocasion these days, I think he's even smiled at some of the smaller kids and net battlers." He said. Search shrugged. "Laika complains alot more, but that's mostly when he's ranting about missions and about having to work with someone, and going back to Sharro. But then again, he always complained about going back to Sharro. It may be home, but it's damn cold!" He said. The three of them laughed. Rock smiled. If anyone had told him he'd be having a conversation like this with these two navi's when they had all met, he would have said they were crazy. But now, he was really glad he had gotten to know them so well. They were his best friends and he knew he could rely on either of them for anything.

Netto was having a hard time trying to catch Enzan, and came real close several times. He giggled madly as he dodged around a tree and chased after the blur of red, black, and white that had just been there. He ran back up the hill after him, determined not to let the other out do him. Enzan had darted out by the car and Netto followed. But at the last second, Enzan dodged to the right and took off again, his split-second reflexes kicking in. Laika however, wasn't so fortunate. His eyes had widened and he had two seconds before Netto crashed into him, they both fell back on the car hood. Net grinned wide and laughed. "Sorry, Laika!" He said sheepishly. Laika's face had turned an interesting colour of red and looked slightly mortified. Net laughed and pushed himself off, running a hand through his hair again, before darting off to catch the elusive Ijuuin.

Now, Laika wasn't one to let things happen without consequences and when things happened to him, he did hold grudges at times. And this certainly was a moment. Giving the brunette five seconds, he tooks off his long cloak, gloves, and tie and headset, before pushing off of the car and taking off after the spunky teen with a 'You're dead, Hikari!'. Netto squealed and began running harder, still trying to catch Enzan, but at the same time, trying to keep the distance between the rapidly gaining Laika and himself. Rock was letting all out squeals of laughter as he watched. It was so amusing. "That looks like so much fun." He giggled. "Though I'd hate to be Netto at this moment." He said. Searchman had a broad grin on his face. "Laika's been known to hold grudges at times and he never forgets things." He informed. Blues smirked. "Na... I don't think Netto-san stands a chance." He commented dryly. Rock giggled. "Probably not." He said "But who says he can't try?" The other two navi's snorted simultaniously.

Enzan glanced back and saw Laika had decided to join the game and suddenly zig-zagged around, making a dash for the tree again. Netto took that moment to let his fighting instincts kick in and he darted to the right a bit early after the other and jumped, using the speed and momentum to go crashing into Enzan and they were both sent rolling. Enzan squeaked indignantly as they had both his the ground. Netto had gotten up, looked back at Laika and Enzan, grinned broadly, and in the next second, he was gone, already darting off again. Laika had sped past Enzan just as he was getting up, determined to catch Netto, his aqua hair blowing back from his speed. Enzan was left to just stare in surprise before his face turned a light dusty colour. He shook his head to clear himself and took off again. After all, he wasn't going to let Laika get to Netto first.

Rock smiled lightly. "This reminds me of a song I heard..." He said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Blues arched a brow behind his visor. "Oh really?" He asked. Rock nodded. "Yeah. I like the song, but certain parts just remind me of this scene." He said. Search smirked. "Let's hear them." He said. Rock squeaked and stuttered, face turning bright red. "M-me? Sing? Oh no! My voice is terrible! I sound worse then Netto-kun!" He said. "So?" They both said. Rock sweatdropped and shrugged. "Well.. I guess I could. Just don't blame me if your ears bleed." He said, before turning back to watch the others run, a grin forming on his face as Laika and Enzan were tieing. His mouth opened and the words began to flow out, forgetting that the other two were there.

"I feel fine Now the rain has gone and the sun has come to shine Nothing can get me town today Head over heels Got my mind made up As i'm drivin' though the fields Nothing can get me down again"

Blues and Search had exchanged looks at the words, surprised expressions on their faces. Rock seemed oblivious as he watched the three race around. Laika had actually tackled Enzan, making them tumble head over heels down the hill and roll around at the bottom before Getting up and taking off after Netto again.

"Catch me if you can I've gotta make a get away"

Rock grinned wide as he sang, silently cheering Netto on as he dodged around the trees and kept running, leaving a frustrated Laika and Enzan behind. Search and Blues watching too, but were more focused on the blue navi's singing.

"As the sun goes down waking up my dreams And in my mind you're with me once again Out my heart into your head And inside my heart there's a place for you And in my mind i'm with you once again Out my heart into your head"

Netto had dodged Laika trying to tackle him, leaving him to his the ground. He giggled madly kept running, although he was wearing down a bit, but he was still determined to keep them from catching up. He grinned widely. "Come on, you can do better then that!" He called back, jogging off towards the hill again. Enzan growled and used his reserve energy and boosted off after him quickly. Laika stood up, not caring if he was dirty anymore and let a smirk rise on his face as he took off once again. "Just you wait, Hikari!" He yelled. He got a soft laugh in reply.

"Chasin' the sun Tryin' to get away from the rain that's gonna come Hope I make it all the way I'm lost in a crowd Tryin' to find my way But the rain keeps fallin' down Doesn't matter anyway"

Rock giggled and faultered a bit as Enzan did a faceplant in the dirt as he tripped, but kept right on singing, not even noticing the surprise on the other two navi's faces. They were both slightly shocked as how well the words fit the scene portraying out. Blues snorted at Enzan's 'graceful' fall/ Search held back a laugh by hiding his behind a cough. Brown hair being whipped back by the force of the wind hitting him as he ran, Netto had successfully grounded Enzan, now all he had to do was loose Laika. He glanced back and laughed. It was fun. He knew one of them would catch him eventually, but he didn't care. So with that, he kept running.

"Catch me if you can I've gotta make a get away"

Dashing down the hill again, Laika had managed to get a bit more ground was surprised that Netto had lasted this long in running, since he normally complained about training and exersize. Still, the boy was in shape, he had to give him credit. Even he was starting to feel a bit weary now. But he wasn't going to give up until he got revenge. He heard Enzan shuffling behind him and smirked, glancing back. "You can do better then that, Ijuuin!" He yelled. He heard a growl in return and laughed quietly, knowing he was annoying the other.

"As the sun goes down waking up my dreams And in my mind you're with me once again Out my heart into your head And inside my heart there's a place for you And in my mind i'm with you once again Out my heart into your head"

Rock had his hands pressed against the screen, almost wishing he could just step through and joine them, he had a wide smile on his face, shaking his head lightly, laughing quietly at it all. He had heard Laika jeering Enzan and couldn't help but feel sorry a bit. After all, Enzan was very prideful at times. Blues had a small smile on his face, and shook his head, silvery hair rustling as he did. Search had rolled his eyes at his NetOp's childish way of poking Enzan. Enzan sighed and decided to take a shortcut, guessing where Netto was going to go next and cut off towards the trees, running quickly. Laika watched for a moment and shrugged, sprinting quicker to gain more ground on the elusive Hikari Netto who dissappeared into the tree, a small giggle was the only thing heard.

"Take a look at the sky Feel the sunshine In your heart In your head In your own time

As the sun goes down waking up my dreams And in my mind you're with me once again Out my heart into your head And inside my heart there's a place for you And in my mind i'm with you once again Out my heart into your head"

Netto looked back and saw he had lost Laika and grinned triumphantly, before running along. He heard a noice coming for beside him and used his reflexes to dodge to the side and jump just as Enzan had flew out to tackle him. "Woah!" He yelled before landing and stopping briefly to look at him. "Nice try, Enzan." He said before laughing loudly before he took off. "Better luck next time!" He called back.

Enzan picked himself up and started up after Netto again, Laika just breaking onto the scene. He was bound and determined to catch Netto this time! Laika caught up to Enzan rather quickly and they were running almost evenly after Netto. "Come on Ijuuin, you're never going to catch Netto that way." He said. Enzan glanced at him and grinned widely. "You're not exactly doing the best job either." He retorted. They both started running all out, trying to out do the other.

Rock watched and giggled at some part and shook his head as if to say 'They'll never get him.' and grinned widely at Netto who had done a cartwheel to show off. He heard Blues snort and Search snicker. Evidently watching Enzan and Laika fail to catch Netto was alot more amusing then he thought as he continued to sing softly as he watched. Blues found it all too amusing that Enzan was wearing out. Searchman found it funny that Laika and Enzan were actually tieing in their running contest, he had thought Laika would have beaten Enzan outright, being taller and more agile.

"Out of my heart into your head Out of my heart into your head"

Netto saw them gaining on him and laughed. He knew they'd catch him soon, since he was growing tired. His legs were already starting to protest, but he didn't care, he had to keep going, he couldn't just LET them catch him. After all, he had a reputation as the 'pain in the ass' to keep up. "Come on, even papa can run faster then you two!" He called back, giggling madly as he bursted out running again.

That was the last straw for the both of them.

The two teens lunged and jumped at the same time, both of them tackling Netto and sent all three of them sprawling and tumbling down the hill in a heap of limbs and bodies, laughing, surprised cries, and a yelp or two came from the group. When they landed it was a sight. Laika was on his stomach pinned by Netto as he was laying back across him with Enzan criss-crossed over him. Netto was laughing giddily at it all and Enzan soon joined him, his own laughter joining in as they laid there in that odd pile. Laika snickered quietly, too prideful to admit he found it amusing. Netto pushed Enzan off of him who landed with a loud thunk on the ground and he broke out in peals of laughter again as he rolled off of the aqua-haired teen beneath him. "That was fun.." He panted, the running and laughing had wore him out and he was out of breath. "Yeah... As sad as it is to admit it." Enzan breathed. "I haven't done anything like that in years." He said, laughing lightly as he pushed himself up to sit. Laika was silent and both looked at him. "It was..." He begand as he pushed himself up, breathing heavily. "Amusing. And perhaps exciting." He said. Netto laughed loudly. "That's as close as we'll get out of you to say it was fun." He said with a giggle. Before anything else could happen, he found himself on his back again with Laika over him, looking very serious again. "You're still dead, Hikari." He said.

Netto gulped and giggled nervously. "Hehehe.. Sorry?" He said. Laika's eyes narrowed. Netto knew he was in for it and his face twisted into a grimace. But before anything else happened, Laika broke out laughing loudly, surprising both Enzan and Netto. "Huh?" They both said together. "The look on your face... Ahahahaha!" He burst out, falling back over onto his back as he laughed harder. Enzan and Netto looked at one another, before they both broke out laughing too.

Rock giggled. "I almost thought Netto was in for it." He said. "Hn." Said Blues. "Laika always did have an odd sense of humor." Search commented. Rock looked at him. "Since when did he EVER have a sense of humor?" He asked. Search shrugged and grinned. "It comes out at odd times, but he has one." He said. Blues smirked. "So we've seen. Now the question is: Do -YOU- have a sense of humor?" Search blinked twice and stared at the other as if he had suggested somthing unbelievible. Rock broke out laughing and fell over giggling, holding his sides. "Ahahahaha! Blues that was too funny!" He squealed, tears of humor pouring from his eyes. Blues smirked and chuckled a bit. Search smiled a bit. "Who knew Blues could be so amusing." He said. The three of them both laughed in their own way. After all, they WERE different.

Netto, Laika, and Enzan laid there in the grass looking up at the sky. "We should do that again someday." Netto commended. Enzan made a non-comental noise. Laika chuckled lightly "Probably not for a long time, Netto." He said. Netto shrugged. "Well, as long as we will some day, I don't care." He said, yawning and stretching slightly. Enzan sighed and sat up. "We should probably go back, it's getting late." He said. Laika agreed. Netto smiled sadly and sighed. "Alright." He said, getting up. They both made their way back to Enzan's limo where the butler had parked, who looked at the three of them oddly. Enzan just shook his head. Laika retrieved his cloak, gloved, and headset and climbed into the limo after Netto with Enzan bringing up the rear. Netto had put his headband back on, but left his vest off and had unplugged Rock and attatched his PET holder back to his shorts and looked out the window. "That was so fun. I haven't had that much fun running around in a long time." He said, staring up at the cloud. Neither of the older teens spoke, but exchanged glances. The driver had taken off back towards down and no more then five minutes into it, Netto had fallen asleep, slumped over against Laika.

Enzan looked at him and shook his head. "I don't think he'll ever change." He said. Laika looked at him and arched a brow. "Why?" Enzan shrugged. "I don't know," He admitted and smiled lightly. "But if he ever does change, I want to be there to see it." He said Laika snorted. "You're odd, Ijuuin. You act like you don't care, and when it comes to Hikari..." He said, glancing down at the sleeping teen curled against him. "It seems he's the world." He finished. Enzan shrugged. "He's my best friend besides Blues, what do you expect? I don't know anything else other then what i've been taught and what Netto's shown me. I owe him alot." He murmured. Laika sighed and nodded, smiling lightly. "He's affected the both of us in ways most wouldn't think. I think if anyone told him that, it'd go to his head." He said with a quiet laugh. Enzan smiled lightly and agreed.

Unknown to them Netto had heard everything and a small contented smile formed on his face. Perhaps they were learning afterall. With that thought in his mind, he fully drifted off, letting himself slip into his world of dreams...

* * *

DSK: Well, this is one of my only fics that I've written that has no pairing and stuff.. Oh well. I hope y'all enjoyed the fluffy-ness. And yes I know most of them are OOC but yeah... I'm proud of it! I always wanted to do a fic to this song.. So anyways, Review please:D 


End file.
